


Just For This Moment

by SirensAreSinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, City of Light, F/F, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke falls asleep in Lexa's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a theory a friend of mine and I have based on spoilers from scenes from the finale.

As Clarke finishes coming down from her high Lexa begins to kiss her way up her body. Lexa lays kisses along Clarke’s collarbone and throat before Clarke reaches a hand up to tug Lexa’s lips to her own. The two share a fierce kiss, lost in their connection and blocking out the world around them. They remain locked in their embrace until the need for air becomes too great. Lexa breaks away first and places a soft peck on Clarke’s lips before she opens her eyes and is met with Clarke’s blue orbs peering back at her. Lexa shuts her eyes and leans her forehead against Clarke’s, placing another light kiss on her lips. Lexa moves off to the side of Clarke and pulls her into her body. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s bare back and places light kisses across her chest.

“Clarke, it is time. You must rest”, Lexa whispers as she tightens her hold on the blonde woman.

“I know”, Clarke replies softly as she allows herself to sink into Lexa. Though she isn’t ready, she feels her eyes begin to close. Knowing that it is useless to fight it Clarke reluctantly allows herself to drift off.  
“Ai hod yu in”, Clarke hears Lexa whisper as she completely loses herself to the pull of sleep.  
****

Clarke can feel herself coming back to her body. She clinches her eyes, willing the feeling of being wrapped in Lexa’s warm, loving embrace to stay a little longer. A lone tear escapes Clarke’s tightly shut eyes as the last remnants of Lexa’s hold fades. Clarke allows herself a few moments to compose before opening her eyes. She rolls over to face the other side of the bed and feels a pang in her heart as once again she is met with an unoccupied space. She reaches her hand to run across the cold spot willing Lexa to appear fully dressed for the day, coming to wake her. But as much as she wills it she knows that Lexa won’t come to her. She knows that Lexa has been gone for months; Fallen at the hands of the ice queen after half of the ambassadors from the coalition staged a coup against her.

Clarke’s eyes fall on to the braid wrapped around her wrist and brings her other hand up to run a finger across the brown strands of hair. Closing her eyes Clarke sighs, sitting up. Clarke always finds it hard to get up after having visited Lexa the night before. The first time it happened and Clarke woke to find Lexa still gone she cried harder than she had when she saw Lexa impaled on the Ice Queen’s sword.

When the City of Light chip had been forced on her and didn’t immediately work Clarke had felt relieved. When she figured out that it only worked on her once a month and she was able to see Lexa again she was conflicted, but grateful.  
Knowing that it is time to face the day Clarke absentmindedly runs her thumb across the braid and stands.

“May we meet again”, Clarke whispers into the air and begins dressing for the day, preparing herself for another day without Lexa by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys, this was in my head and I had to get it out. I was listening to "As Long As Your Mine" from Wicked and the part where Elphaba says "Just for this moment as long as your mine" sent my mind on a sad tangent.


End file.
